


The Battle of Camlann

by arewefalling



Series: No One Here Is Bulletproof [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Camelot, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Please Don't Hate Me, Poetry, Prose Poem, alexa play dust bowl dance by mumford & sons, i can't believe thats a tag lmfao, merlin anniversary, no one here is bulletproof, this is my first time actually posting on ao3 pls be nice ashdsjfh, too bad most of them are dead lol rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewefalling/pseuds/arewefalling
Summary: "They all cameFireSteelBeastMan"The tragic story of the Battle of Camlann
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: No One Here Is Bulletproof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929577
Kudos: 8





	The Battle of Camlann

**Author's Note:**

> First in a collection of poems written for the 12 year Merlin Anniversary. First time publicising my work so kind words are appreciated!! I don't actually know if anyone's going to read but if you do thank you so much, I appreciate you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------

They all came

Fire

Steel

Beast

Man

The crown dangled

from her lips

in a kiss

sworn an oath

not to beg him

to stay

When the sky opened up

and the Gods rained down

a broken man

was nowhere to be seen

Perished in the light

of service to the King

The King tied too tightly

by the golden halo

choking him

but never bled

There was the traveller

defeated

by the woes of pain

And at the end

when the last dawn came

when the sun rose

high in the sky

an immortal knight

a soldier

and amber eyes

left standing

alone

in the daylight

in the shadow

of deaths most grievous sins.

_D.E_

**Author's Note:**

> insp for collection title from "Spell it out" by You Me At Six


End file.
